Join The Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... You're padding through the forest, tired and weary. A stream is ahead of you, but you're not sure how much longer you can walk for. You mouth is dry, and you need the water. You hunger for it. But it gets harder and harder to move. Your eyes are sliding shut, but you push yourself forward. You need the water. But your legs give out, and soon you're just dragging yourself by your claws. But the stream is there. You know it is. Just as the you reach the cold water, your vision grows blurry. Then the world flashes black and white as you fall onto the riverbank. The last thing you here is a startled voice. Your eyes crack open, and you're not lying in the dark cave. Instead, you're lying on a soft bed of moss. An older she-cat is tending to the wounds on your leg. "You'll be okay." She mews. "Fireshimmer was here earlier. She wants to know if you would be interested in joining us. We just need to know a bit about you first..." (Note: Please try to really add descriptions to your cat's personality, description, and history. It really helps when we RP with each other, thanks!) Name: Appearance: Rank: Personality: If an apprentice or a kit, what is your age in moons? (so we know when to have your Warrior and Apprentice ceremonies): ''' '''History: Family: Other: Fireshimmer (done) Name: Fireshimmer Appearance: Fire red she-cat with flaring orange eyes. She has white swirls going through her fur, and white rings on her tail. She's fairly small, but tough. Her tail is regular size. Rank: '''Deputy '''Personality: Loyal and kind, yet hot-headed. She doesn't take threats lightly, and she's a fierce fighter on the battlefield. She's not easily swayed, but you have her loyalty once you prove yourself to her. If an apprentice or a kit, what is your age in moons? (so we know when to have your Warrior and Apprentice ceremonies): '''15 moons old, not an old warrior '''History: She was Clanborn, but her mother died of greencough while she was a small kitten. Her father was unknown, and she didn't have any other siblings. Family: Mother: dead Father:unknown Other: She's afraid of water, and hates getting wet. ~Made by Firey Approved by Brighty! Shadowstar (done) Name: Shadowstar Appearance: ebony furred she-cat with pale blue eyes Rank: Leader Personality: Shadowstar is strong, and always ready to protect her Clan. She sometimes doubts herself, due to a painful past. She's silent usually, and often sits alone in her den. She has no real friends, except for her deputy, Fireshimmer. She'll never be the best leader, and she will rely on others to catch her. She thinks she does not deserve leadership, but tries her hardest anyway. If an apprentice or a kit, what is your age in moons? (so we know when to have your Warrior and Apprentice ceremonies): 60 moons History: Born in late leaf-bare, Shadowstar nearly starved to death at a moon old. Her brother, Wavekit was lost to this famine. When she was an apprentice, a plague captured the Clan, and left most sick. She was one of the few that remained healthy. She went with Stormfoot to retrieve a cure, but no cure was found. Stormfoot died, sacraficing himself to save Shadowpaw. When she returned with nothing but a dead body, she was shunned. Her very sick, and almost blind mother was weak, and Shadowpaw fed her a deathberry, telling her it was the cure. She wanted her mother's pain to be over quickly. Shortly after her delayed warrior ceromony, rouges began to attack. They seemed to know RoanClan's every move, and it was soon dedued that there was a spy. Shadowpool discovered it was her father, and was forced to kill him, or risk losing RoanClan. Her sisters never believed her, and claimed that Shadowpool was the spy. During the battle, Shadowpool discovered that Coldbreeze and Snowheart had joined the rouges. She killed Coldbreeze to save Applestar, and Snowheart soon fled. She was never seen again. Applestar made Shadowpool her deputy that day, as she was the only one who believed her. Applestar died shortly after, and many suspected that Shadowpool had killed her to get leadership. In reality, a blood clot burst. She was never truly trusted again, until recently, when she made Fireshimmer deputy. But most of the Clan despises her, and Shadowstar knows in her heart, that it will be like this forever. Family: Mother: Brackenpelt (deceased) Father: Redfang (deceased), Wavekit (deceased) Coldbreeze (deceased), Snowheart (status unknown) Other: Timbertail (done) Name: Timbertail Appearance: Timbertail is a brown furred cat with the brightest green eyes. He has flecks of grey in his fur. He looks terribly menacing, and often is. Rank: Medicine cat Personality: Timbertail is grumpy and short-tempered. He is rude but wise, and very talented in medicine. If an apprentice or a kit, what is your age in moons? (so we know when to have your Warrior and Apprentice ceremonies): History: As a kit, Timbertail was born in a ditch by his unknown mother, left there, unwanted. Wolves raised Timbertail until he was five moons. He loved them as if they were his real parents, but the wolves knew that they couldn't keep him forever. When he was asleep, they dropped off Timbertail at the Clan. He could never fit in because he ate differently, lived differently and missed his family so much he became so lonely. Yet he loved medicine and became medicine cat. When he was medicine cat, Frozenkit was born. Timbertail fell in love with Frozenkit and is very protective of her. Frozenpaw now, is a little irritated with Timbertail as, especially when she talks to toms, Timbertail suddenly appears like POOF. Family: Unknown she-cat(mother) Cy, Rhight, Tamitha, Dia, Hyas and Spirita (foster wolf family) Other: Frozenpaw (done) Name: Frozenpaw Appearance: Silver she cat with blue, beautifal eyes. ''' '''Rank: Apprentice Personality: She is sweet and friendly, but is extremely fierce if anyone insults her friends. ''' '''If an apprentice or a kit, what is your age in moons? (so we know when to have your Warrior and Apprentice ceremonies): 9-10 moons History: Clanborn Family: Heatherfur(mother) Lionspirit (father) Other: '-Gingerstripe' ' '''Both Timbertail and Frozenpaw approved :) - Firey cause I need a siggie lol Bluepaw (done) Name; Bluepaw Rank: Loner Appearance: Small light-blue tom with icy-blue eyes. Personality: Bluepaw is always sarcastic, and can be a bit vain sometmes. He can be a bit shy around cats older than himself, but is loud and socializ-i-tive(?) around cats that are near his age. He can sometimes act like a jerk, but he doesn't really seem to care. Family: Rogues History: Bluepaw is loner-born. He was abandoned after an incident with dogs, and he was found by the Clan. After becoming six moons old, he left right after recieving his apprentice name. Extras: None by Mydvee :3 02:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Approved :) [[User:Cchen3|''FR''O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]][[Fireshimmer|''The ''cold '']][[User:Cchen3|''never ''bothered ]][[User talk:Cchen3|''me ''anyway'']] 15:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Mydnyght (done) Name: Mydnyght Rank: Warrior Appearance: Jet-black she-cat with shimmering pale-blue eyes. Personality: Mydnyght is caring, kind, and loyal to her Clan. She would die for the Clan and her loved ones. She can sometimes be a bit snappish when she's tired, and sometimes a bit clumsy. When she ''isn't ''tired, she is elegant and kind. Family: Unknown History: She came to the Clan as a four-moon-old kit, seeking shelter from a storm. She was taken in and sheltered, and she decided to stay with the friendly cats that sheltered her. She was raised as a warrior, and sometimes insulted for having a non-Clan name. Extras: None also by Mydvee 02:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]][[Fireshimmer|''The ''cold '']][[User:Cchen3|''never ''bothered ]][[User talk:Cchen3|''me ''anyway'']] 15:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:RoanClan